starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Roleplay Planning
Ametrine Harbor x Starlit Peaks x Sunset Valley Host When: Sunset Valley End/Dies Intro A simple spell to bring us all together, a simple spell for unification... A Cipher trying to bring together their friends cast a spell that went terribly wrong and pulled citizens of Ametrine Harbor, Starlit Peaks, and Sunset Valley into a sort of time and space between time and space. Now, they must work together to return to their home towns and survive their nightmarish environment. Rules 1. Unlimited OCs, just use them. 2. Characters used in this roleplay have to have been involved in Ametrine Harbor, Starlit Peaks, or Sunset Valley. The only exception is if they are one of the creatures from the new land. 3. No killing people unless it was planned beforehand. 4. Don't blow up the thread. Characters Me: Rowan (Sunset Valley), Darkling (Sunset Valley), Forester (Starlit Peaks), Mourning Cloak/Honey Wasp (Ametrine Harbor) MoonIvy: Jewel (Starlit Peaks), Adonis (Starlit Peaks), and Peony (Sunset Valley) Cats: Cherry (Starlit Peaks), Valentine (Ametrine Harbor), Apollo (Starlit Peaks), Harmonia (Starlit Peaks), Seven (Sunset Valley), and possibly Iris (Starlit Peaks) Shka: Dirty (Sunset Valley) and Shadeshot (Starlit Peaks) --- What Went Wrong? Host When: Villains End/Dies Intro Something went wrong. The Gate was never closed, leaving the creatures of The Upside Down free to roam the town of Hawkins, causing an apocalyptic event for the town. There are four groups in the wrecked town, The Fighters, who rely on their strength for survival, The Strategists, who choose to rely on their brains, The Survivalists, who spent years preparing for this event and were ready when it came, and The Loners, who travel either by themselves or with one or two other people. Attempts have been made to close The Gate and save the town, but all have failed so far. Will the town survive this disaster... or is it doomed to perish? Rules 1. Unlimited OCs, just use them. 2. Canon Characters are allowed, but keep in mind that they would be targets of The Mindflayer and many would be dead, injured, or in The Upside Down. 3.. No killing people unless it was planned beforehand. 4. Don't blow up the thread. 5. Don't rely too much on the Canon. Anything that happened in Season Three doesn't matter for this. A lot of Season 2 probably won't be too important either. Characters None submitted --- Sunset Valley 2, Chapter 1: Back to Normal... Or So We Thought A year has passed since Seven's escape from the lab and the defeat of the Dracogorgan and the residents of Sunset Valley have taken time to mourn those they've lost and try to rebuild their calm lives. This has been harder for some dragons than it has been for others, especially for The Marvelous Band of Misfits, who are preparing to celebrate their first Halloween with Seven and their pet Dracogorgans. However, their plans are put in jeopardy when a new family moves into town and The Mindflayer, Ruler of The Upside Down, begins planning its revenge against The Misfits for foiling its plans the year before. With Carmine, their Dracogorgans, and other members of the town becoming possessed by The MindFlayer, The Misfits are trapped in a race against time to defeat the beast and save their friends before it's too late. Max Character - Aella (Me) Step-Brother of Max Character - Liberator (MoonIvy) Category:Blog posts